


When the Tattoo Meets the Flower

by Betterthanmodest



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist Dan, Fluff, M/M, Tattoo Artist Phil, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betterthanmodest/pseuds/Betterthanmodest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florist!Dan wears pastel clothing. One day he decides he wants to get a tattoo. He goes to the tattoo parlor across the street and meets Punk!Phil. Phil awkwardly flirts with Dan and Dan thinks he might like the odd tattoo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Tattoo Meets the Flower

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is based on [This AU](https://instagram.com/p/_aDarVOl0t/). If I misspelled or have a grammar errors tell me in the comments. Enjoy reading!

Tattoos are supposed to be sentimental. They are ink permanently etched in your skin, so it has to be something you'll never get sick of, right? That's what Dan thinks. Many of his co-workers and family were shocked when he told them about his plans to get a tattoo. His mum and dad had wide eyes and jaws hanging.

"When did you ever want a tattoo?" Mum Howlter says appalled.

Dan fiddled with his pastel yellow jumper. "Er, well I just recently thought of it."

The way Dan was raised was pretty sheltered. Of course he had seen people with tattoo sleeves and piercings but everyone around him hinted that those people were anger filled and rude.

"Well, how big is it going to be? What is it going to be? Where? Is it allowed for work? Are you sure you want to do this?" Dan's Dad bombarded him with questions.

Dan slightly panics. He wanted it to be a surprise and for whatever reason thought it wasn't a big deal. Dan looks at the floor and scratches his head. He chuckles, "It was going to be a spur of the moment kind of thing." He looks to his mum, then to his dad. None of them seem to support the idea. His smile slowly fades and slouches in his chair. 'Damn this went horribly' Dan thinks to himself. He clears his throat, "Work does allow me to get a tattoo; I spoke with them earlier. I have to get back too. Just wanted to tell you before I did it." Dan's parents nod politely and say their goodbyes. He gets up and waves goodbye.

The flower shop rings when Dan enters. PJ, one of Dan's co-workers, smiles walking towards him. Pj shrugs; "So? How did they take the news?"

Dan sucks air through his teeth. "Well, they didn't stop me," he sees Pj raise an eyebrow in question, "but they didn't seem to support it."

Pj blows a raspberry. "That blows, Daniel." He pats Dan's shoulder. "Hey," he smiles brightly, "if it makes you feel better, I support your decision."

Dan smiles. "Thanks." He hears Pj say 'You're Welcome' as he puts his work shirt on again. Once again Dan can't wait until work is over so he can get his new ink.

The clock strikes 18:00. Butterflies fill Dan's stomach. He is actually going to get a tattoo. He says goodbye to everyone, takes his work shirt off, and puts his jumper on. He hums Toxic by Britney Spears on the way to the tattoo parlor. Dan sees the shop and looks at the customers inside. They all have black attire, spiked or colored hair, piercings, or previous tattoos. He hesitates going inside. Should he really get a tattoo? What does he want it for, edge? Then Dan chuckles at the thought. He works in a flower shop for christ's sake. Finally he mutters "Fuck it" and enters. For a second everyone turns to him but then return to their business. Dan sighs in relief.

"What brings you here today?"

Dan whips his head to the voice. He sees a pale male tattoo artist with tattoo sleeves, long black fringe, and multiple piercings cleaning his station. Dan feels intimidated compared to his fluffy hobbit hair and pastel clothing. "I'm planning on getting a tattoo, can you help?" Dan asks with a quiet voice.

The tattoo artist only moves his eyes to look at him. He smirks and silently laughs. "You're serious?"

Dan crosses his arms offended. "Yes, and I don't appreciate you laughing at me."

The artist's smirk immediately is replaced with sorry. He shakes his head slowly; "Sorry, it was just banter."

Dan gives up his guard and forgives him. He plops onto the chair, "I was thinking of getting a daffodil or a bouvardia." He looks to the artist who tilts his head.

"What is a bouvardia?"

Dan chuckles because most people haven't even heard of the flower so he should have know the artist would not know what it looks like. He pulls out his phone and looks up a picture of one. He hands his phone to the artist and his fingers brush up against his.

The artist slightly blushes. "You have warm hands for how cold it is outside." Dan awkwardly nods, not knowing what to reply with. "You know for a-" the artist checks Dan out, "pretty boy like you, you sure you want to add ink?"

Dan squints his eyes at him. Is he flirting with him? "Yeah, I do. That's why I came today." For flirting he is doing a horrendous job.

"No offense, I don't mean to belittle you. It's just that I don't want you to regret your decision." The artist adds. Dan crosses his arms again. "B-but I guess it could be worse. You're just getting a flower. N-not like you're getting 'all hail satan' or something." The artist attempts to not offend Dan.

Dan stares at him and he sees the artist start to fluster. He doesn't look away either and swallows audibly. They continue for a minute and Dan bursts out laughing. The artist loosens up but looks at him confused. He laughs harder. Dan doesn't even mind everyone at the shop looking at them. He laughs for so long that he now is just slapping his thigh. When he finally calms down he wipes a tear from his laughter fit and look at the artist. He is toying with his wrist and chuckles awkwardly.

"Your laugh is cute." He says a tad too fast.

Dan shakes his head, "No, it's not. It's too loud," he looks around the shop, "obviously."

The artist smiles. "It really is. What's your name?"

"Dan, yours?"

"Phil. Oh! Um, d-did it hurt?"

Dan scrunched his face. "Did what hurt? We haven't even started on the tattoo."

Phil runs his hands through his hair awkwardly and clears his throat. "When y-you fell from T-Tennessee."

Dan puts his head on his propped arm. He studies Phil's face. Pointed eyebrows. Large Adam's apple, long nose and baby pink lips. For looking so intimidating he sure is a marshmallow. Phil is cute. He also doesn't remember pick up lines. He clears his throat and points to his phone. Phil mutters a 'right' and scrolls through the bouvardia pictures.

"I think this is a good one, where do you want it?" Phil asks handing back Dan's phone.

Dan nods at the picture Phil has chosen. "This one is perfect. I'd like to have it in the inner arm." He pats his right inner upper arm.

Phil nods and goes to sketch a bouvardia. He gets out his tattoo gun and brings out the according colors. "Alrighty, take your right arm out your jumper and get comfortable." Phil advices but when he turns around he finds Dan shirtless, right arm already lifted. He stares a bit too long at Dan's happy trail and knocks himself out of it. "Or you could do that," Dan smirks at him and Phil winks at him, "not that I'm complaining."

"How can you prepare for the pain?" Dan asks Phil looking terrified. Phil internally screams. Dan looks so vulnerable and he wants to bring him home and serve him dinner. "There isn't anything. I don't carry any numbing cream or any of the sort." Dan frowns. "Sorry."

Dan closes his eyes. "Just go ahead then."

Phil puts the transfer paper on his tricep, puts the solution on, then takes the paper off. After a deep breath he feels a constant sting. He hisses at the pain. 'You can go through this, deep breaths, We can also have breaks' Dan hears Phil try to soothe him. He grabs the edge of the chair as hard as he can. The pain is worse than imagined. Curses spill out left and right. "Fuck me, shit balls, God's arsehole." Dan doesn't feel the needle anymore. He opens his eyes and sees Phil laughing. He looks at his arm and the outline is done. "Um, what happened?" He asks.

Phil lifts his glasses (which Dan now just realized he had on) to wipe a tear. "You curse like a sailor! Didn't expect that!" He says amazed.

"Oh what, like you don't curse?" Dan rolls his eyes.

Phil puts his glasses back on and dips his tattoo gun into red ink. "Nope, don't curse." He says causally. He looks at Dan.

"Not at all?" Dan asks surprised.

Phil shakes his head.

Dan is genuinely surprised. How can Phil not curse? _Everyone_ curses. "How come?" Dan asks suddenly.

Phil shrugs. "I don't like cursing. 'M not offended by it or anything, I just don't like saying it, personally." Dan still looks at him with wide eyes. He chuckles. "I have been told I act like an grandfather. Or that I'm innocent," Phil rolls his eyes at the thought, "But just because I don't curse often doesn't mean I'm a prude." He sees Dan's face light up with something. He points to his arm to remind Dan he is in the process of getting a tattoo.

"Oh! Right." Dan lays back down and lifts his arm. When the needle returns it doesn't hurt as much. I guess it was just the anticipation that made it seem like it hurt a lot. Or maybe because he is comfortable with Phil. Dan thinks of things to talk about. "So what do you listen to?" Dan resorts to music because that's an easy topic.

Phil looks at Dan for a second before resuming the tattoo. "You have an idea from my looks. I think the more interesting question would be what do _you_ listen to?" Phil asks.

Dan blows a raspberry before answering. What is the most rocky band he listens to? "Um, I like Muse a lot. Do you know them?"

"Do I know them?" Phil's face lights up like a candle. "Of course I know them, I _love_ Muse. Been a fan since the beginning. Not many people know of them sadly."

Dan internally high fives himself. He found something they have in common. "Yeah I know! How is a life without hearing Matt Bellamy's awesome vocals?"

"A sad one." Phil answers while wiping the gun off before dipping it into green ink. "Do you have a favorite song by them?"

Dan groans, covering his face. "I can't do that! That's like choosing a favorite child!"

"C'mon, Daniel. What is your favorite song if you had to chose?" Phil whines like a child.

"Okay then you're getting a cop out answer. My favorite song is Citizens Erased." Dan answers and waits for Phil's reaction.

Phil jumps in his seat. "My favorite album is Origin of Symmetry!"

"Mine too!" Dan says excitedly. He loves how Phil's voice gets high when he gets excited. They stare at each other in comfortable silence for a beat, tattoo gun buzzing in the background. He smiles at Phil and Phil blushes looking away. 'What a nerd' Dan thinks fondly.

Phil continues the tattoo for a couple minutes then loudly says "Done!" He sees Dan get up and check his tattoo in the mirror. His face slowly smiles and Phil feels proud of his work.

"It looks magnificent," Dan turns to Phil, "thank you."

"No problem." Phil replies. Dan can't looks away from his tattoo. Phil doesn't want to bother him but then he remembers he needs to wrap and tell him how to take care of a tattoo. "Hey, Dan. Sort to interrupt your moment but I need to wrap your arm."

Dan chuckles. "It's okay."

Phil clears his throat. "So remember not to overexpose it to sunlight, clean it everyday, and not to go swimming." He informs Dan while wrapping his tricep with serene.

Dan nods. "Got it. But, um, it's winter."

Phil furrows his eyebrows together. "I know. Why do you mention that?"

Dan giggles. "You told me to not go swimming in the middle of winter." He sees Phil catch on.

Phil face palms. "It's something we have to say after someone gets a tattoo. It's automatic."

Dan laughs shaking his head. "You idiot." He puts on his jumper. "So how much do I pay?" "It's 100 pounds per hour so 200 pounds." Dan pulls his wallet out and hands Phil 200 pounds. "Thank you, once again." Dan expresses.

"Would gladly do it again." Phil says seriously.

Dan nods his head mumbling 'goodbye' and walks out the store. He is shocked by the sudden cold. He stuffs his hands in his jeans. He totally forgot about the outside. Dan misses Phil. He even thinks about getting another tattoo soon just so he can see Phil again. What would his plan be then? 'Oh, yeah what a coincidence that I got you as my artist. Yeah it's only been an week. How did I get the money? Ha yeah I just picked up another shift like a crazy person. No, I didn't do this on purpose, pfft, what? By the way you're really adorable and I don't have the balls to ask you out so I wish you catch my drift and ask me out.'

"Wait, Dan, wait!"

Dan turns around to the familiar voice. He sees Phil running down the street. Dan smiles without thinking. His heart swells and butterflies fill his stomach. "Phil!"

Phil finally stands in front of Dan and catches his breath. "Hey, I just, I just wanted to know if I can get your number?"

Dan smiles widely at Phil. He smiles back. Dan fishes for his phone and pulls up his number. He hands Phil his phone, "Here."

Phil takes out his phone and copies the number. Phil looks to the ground then to Dan. He scratches his head. "Um, Dan? Can I-?" Dan look at him but he darts his eyes around. He clears his throat. "I don't know if this is too soon but can I, um," he twists his wrists and looks at Dan desperately, "C-Can I kiss you?"

Dan instantly blushes and covers his face. He laughs but nods. "Yes you can. I would love to." Dan grabs Phil's hands and leans down to kiss. They press against each other's mouth and Dan melts inside. He runs his hands through Phil's hair. Phil breaks from him to breathe. He smiles at Phil and Phil blushes.

"Thank you." Phil says awkwardly.

Dan laughs, making the moment more light than intimate. "Don't say that, God, Phil."

"Sorry, sorry." He apologizes over and over.

"It's fine," Dan laughs some more, "so I'll call you later." He promises.

"Great, okay. Look forward to it." Phil is still holding onto Dan.

Dan slowly lets go of Phil's hands and walks backwards. They look at each other for a couple moments then Dan turns around and walks to his house. He feels his phone vibrate. Dan looks at his screen. It reads 'Muse concert next Saturday?'

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://iamadefector.tumblr.com%22)
> 
> Comment and give kudos if you want!


End file.
